Second Battle of the Sirian Strait
The Second Battle of the Sirian Strait, commonly known as the Battle of Jerana, was a decisive battle in the Second Imperial Civil War (143 AFE - 147 AFE). The rebels part of the group known as the X-Cell have fought in small skirmishes across Jagga during the year of 143 AFE when they had started the war during the Everstone Protests. In a series of battles, they struck the city of Jerana, which was along the Sirian Strait. To defend the city and the surrounding area, the Eternal Empire sent in four battalions of Imperial soldiers to help the 3,000 militiamen stationed there. This Imperial strike team was spearheaded by a battalion of Imperial Corsairs, led by Commander Revus of Stratea. Prelude The X-Cell began the Second Imperial War by ambushing small groups of militia all across the planet. Their leaders had decided to make the rebel soldiers fight harder than ever before. This operation, known as the X-Cell Offensive of 143 AFE, was to take place in the area around the Sirian Strait, the body of water that leads to the Eternal Lake, and more importantly, Everstone, the Imperial capital. Establishing a front near the capital would cause anarchy in Everstone's streets, giving the Eternal Emperor another thing to think about. Fortunately, an Elite Bodyguard operative, codenamed "Dusk", had infiltrated the X-Cell's base and gained all essential intel from the rebel organization's database. The X-Cell Offensive of 143 AFE, led by General Argun of Devaka, was to unleash several simultaneous attacks on various ports along the Sirian Strait. However, the bulk of the rebel force would attack the city of Jerana, the most important port in the Sirian Strait. If the rebels captured Jerana, they would control most of the supplies coming in to the city of Everstone, which could force the Eternal Empire into submission. Eternal Emperor Hunter III wasn't about to let that happen. During the week before the rebel operation was to take place, four Imperial battalions, including a battalion of Imperial Corsairs, was covertly dispatched to the city of Jerana. Other units were dispatched to the other targets, but didn't number as much as the units given to defend Jerana. Makeshift turrets were dispatched along the walls of Jerana. The Imperial forces prepared for the worst, as rebel forces arrived along the Sirian Strait. The Siege of Jerana Fast sea transports were dispatched by the X-Cell into the Sirian Strait. The rebel force numbered up to 20,000 rebel troops, with the Imperial soldiers numbering up to only 4,000 men, including the 1,000 Imperial Corsairs in Jerana. This was due to the fact that the other Imperial armies being stationed in areas too far from the capital city of Everstone. Being outnumbered 5:1, however, this didn't spark fear in the hearts of the Imperials. They believed in the well-known Imperial army motto, "Quality over quantity", meaning no matter how large the enemy, they would give it their all and use their superior military training to their advantage. Over 15,000 of the X-Cell troops were participating in the besieging of Jerana, with the remainder of the rebels being separated into other sections that would attack the other surrounding towns. Fierce fighting took place outside of the walls of Jerana. The Imperial turrets fired at the vast waves of charging rebels, picking them off in vast amounts. The rebels didn't have enough time to get dug in. At one point, most of the rebels were taking cover behind the craters made by the projectiles launched from the Corsairs' rocket launchers. After two long days of fighting, the rebels were finally reinforced by 10,000 more rebels. One Imperial Corsair mocked them for doing so, inspiring his fellow soldiers to yell, "Feed the meat grinder!" Indeed, rebel casualties numbered over 30,000 at this point of the battle, with Imperial casualties numbering around 20. However, the rebels managed to break in to the walls by firing mortars they had acquired from raids on military bases. For the next four days, urban warfare mixed with the evacuation of citizens to create anarchy in the streets of Jerana. Over 3,000 Imperial citizens died in that span of days, joined by 600 more Corsairs. Although the rebels were about to defeat the Imperials and capture Jerana, they were ordered to withdraw from the field of battle. General Argun decided not to risk losing any more men, stating, "Even if we win this battle, we have already lost good men. It would be pointless to lose anymore." In the end, the Eternal Empire won one of the most decisive battles in Imperial history. Aftermath By the time the rebels withdrawn, X-Cell had lost over 50,000 soldiers, while the Empire lost about 700 Corsairs and 4,000 citizens. Although X-Cell did "feed the meat grinder", the Empire hated any loss, especially those of their citizens. In 148 AFE, one year after the Second Imperial Civil War, the Memorial of Jerana, a monument dedicated to those who lost their lives in the Second Battle of the Sirian Strait, was built in Jerana's city plaza by Hunter III. After the end of the battle, the X-Cell would never be as close to victory as they were in the Second Battle of the Sirian Strait. The citizens of the Empire became even more reluctant than ever before in joining the X-Cell's cause, causing the vast numbers of the rebellion to diminish. The organization had also lost their best general, Argun of Devaka, not to the fog of war, but to the anger of their own leadership. As punishment for ordering a retreat of the X-Cell's troops in Jerana, the leaders of X-Cell ordered Argun's execution. Argun responded with a quote that would spark a rebel named Gerri of Devaka to write a biography about Argun. Argun said, "At least I would be able to see my son in the afterlife again." His son was one of the many casualties in the Second Battle of the Sirian Strait, saving his comrades from an ambush in Jerana's city plaza. Argun's story would show the other side of the rebellion, not the courageous and defiant side, but the merciless and dark side of the X-Cell. Many rebels, including Gerri, would defect from the rebellion and form an Imperial army unit known as the Rebel Raiders, who would fight throughout the rest of the Second Imperial Civil War, as well as side with the Corsairs in the Third Imperial Civil War. Category:Arcturus System